


Live For Us Both

by sebastian_michaelishive



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Crying, Dark Lance (Voltron), Dark Lance at the end tho, Guns, Human Lotor (Voltron), Kissing, Lance (Voltron) in Denial, Last Kiss, M/M, Married Couple, Raccoon City, Resident Evil AU, Shooting Guns, T-Virus, Zombies, sorta???, takes place during Resident Evil 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 12:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastian_michaelishive/pseuds/sebastian_michaelishive
Summary: Lotor is bitten. There is nothing they can do.





	Live For Us Both

**Author's Note:**

> Aight ao3 is being weird and not letting me put any other tags than what it comes up with so here ya go:
> 
> Resident Evil AU| Takes place during Resident Evil 2| Probably make a Ghost Survivors Version of this| it's not betad| and its like midnight so sorry if it's bad| idk why I wrote this| Zombie Bites| Dark Lance at the end tho

     “Leave. _Now_.”

    Lotor spoke the words softly, his voice weakening as he succumbed to the bite, but they still hurt Lance just as much. He looked down at his husband who lay cradled in his arms.  His dark blue eyes seemed to shake, and Lotor felt a warm drop splat onto his cheek.

    “ _No_ ,” Lotor felt his heart break into a million pieces as he heard Lance beg so brokenly, “No, I'm not going to go. I'm not going to leave you like this, Lottie!”

    Lotor looked up at him from where his head was resting on Lance’s forearm, helpless.

    “Lance, you **_have_** to.” he managed, coughing up a bit of blood. Lance’s hand felt warm against his back as he rubbed it softly, trying to do anything to ease the pain. “I…there…Nothing can be done for me anymore, Lance. It's over.”

    “Don't say that!” Lance snapped, his anger masking the overwhelming grief he felt for his fallen husband. “You're not going to die! We're near a hospital, we can get help! We'll find a cure, I'll cure you-”

    “Lance…”

    “We'll be okay!” He was rambling at this point, trying to deny the inevitable as much as he could, but the realization was there. “We'll get through this! You'll be better, we'll go home, go see your cat-”

    “Lance!”

    His voice began to tremble as he blathered on like a madman, defeat beginning to seep through into his speech. Lance was going to lose Lotor.

    “S-see the beaches I've always wanted you t-to see,” Lance was losing him. He was losing Lotor.  “I've a-always wanted to take y-you. Oh, Lottie, y-you would have loved it so m-much oh _LottieLottieLottieLottie…_ ”

    The rest of his sentence died down, his muttering blending into devastated, incoherent sobs. It was a sound Lotor knew all too well, the noise bringing up a familiar pain at the back of his throat, one that would only keep getting bigger the more he swallowed it down. It would come up stronger each time, rising and rising until it exited his lungs and mouth as a heartbroken cry of his own.

    Lotor didn't know he could still cry. At this point, this far in his infection, he wasn't sure if he could manage the strength to even _blink_ anymore. He was so _tired_ , so, so _tired_ , but seeing his husband, his Lance, the man he loved with his entire being and more break down so terribly, knowing there was not a hint consolation for him…no damned infection was going to keep him from sharing in his pain.

    “ _Oh, Lance,_ ” he cried, barely able to register the tears streaming down his own face. “Oh, my love! I love you so much!”

    “I-I love you too, Lotor,” Lance hiccuped, nearly crushing Lotor’s hand in his grip. “I l-love you so fu-ck-king much!”

    Lotor wished he could feel the way Lance's fingers squeezed his hand as he held onto him for dear life; he wanted to feel it so badly. He wanted to feel the rush of blood flowing to his hands, the nerves in his skin coming back full force so that he could relish in the comforting hurt of Lance gripping his hand so tightly it went white. But his wish was going in reverse. The slight pain he could barely acknowledge was dulling by the minute, the ability to register touch fading away as his nerves died out.

    He wanted to feel something, he _needed_ to feel something. “Lance?” he asked quietly, sniffling a little.

    Lance’s sobs had quieted down to rapid hiccups at this point, almost as if he were hyperventilating. He forced himself to calm down, using all the strength he had in him to steady his voice.

    “Yes, baby?” he replied, attentive.

    Lotor simpered softly. “Will you kiss me?” he said almost bashfully, and it brought Lance memories of their first kiss during their junior year of high school. “I want to kiss you one last time before I have to go.”

    Lance smiled, lips quivering as he did. “Oh, _Lottie_ ,” he chuckled, leaning down, “You know you don't have to ask.”

    Their eyes closed, and Lance pressed his lips down onto Lotor’s so gingerly at first he became afraid he'd already lost his sense of touch completely. Then Lance dared to press down a bit more, and relief suddenly came flooding through him. His head felt lighter and his being **buzzed** with a comforting warmth, a sensation he'd never experienced before in his life. It made him feel good, electric, _alive_. The only word he could use to describe it was… _heavenly_.

    Lance’s lips slowly slipped away from his, and Lotor opened his eyes, landing right on his husband. He loved him so much, did he know that? Loved him since they were sixteen, through their fights and their squabbles, past their marriage. They were only thirty-six, and thirty six years would never be enough for the two of them, but Lotor knew he had an _eternity_ to look forward to with Lance soon (but not too soon). He just had to wait.

_Live for me, my darling. I love you, Lance._

    Lance sat frozen, staring at him for what felt like the longest time. He felt a sudden bout of frigidness drop to the bottom of his stomach like a large block of ice. “Lotor?” he whispered, shaking him a little. He didn't respond.

    “Lotor?” he tried again, his voice breaking at the very last letter. “ _Lottie_?”

  But there was nothing. He was gone. The love of his life, the man of his dreams, the apple of his eye, had died. And he'd taken Lance's soul along with him.

    An enraged howl rattled the little shed they'd hidden in; like a volatile beast injured by a hunter’s trap. However, it was far too human to be any sort of monster.

    Lance panted heavily as he continued to scream his grief out, with no tears left to cry. He roared until his throat gave out and his vocal chords went raw, until it hurt too much to even gasp for air. It was alright though. He had no need to feel anymore.

    From then on his body seemed to function as if it were on autopilot. The wedding ring on Lotor’s finger was carefully slipped off and into his pocket. He then grabbed his gun, cocked it, and shot his dead lover point blank. Lance loved Lotor, and he wasn't about to let him turn into the monster that had destroyed him in the first place. The only way to stop them was a gunshot or two to the head. He knew that much about these monsters.

    His footsteps were silent as he made his way over to the door, which gave a little creak as he nudged it open just a tiny bit. They were everywhere it seemed, staggering along stupidly as they shambled around, waiting for their next meal to take a wrong turn and run into them.

    How pathetic.

    Lance reached into his pocket, pulling out the gold band he'd given Lotor on their wedding day all those years ago. His heart skipped a beat at the memory, and he brought it up to his lips, kissing it. As he did, Lotor’s last words came to his mind.

_**Live for me, my darling. I love you, Lance.** _

    He slipped the band onto his other ring finger, and loaded up a new cartridge into his handgun.

    “I love you too, my lovely Lottie,” he grunted, cocking it one more time. “And I'm going to live for the both of us.”

    The door flew open. Heads turned towards the sound, and they began to flood to him in slow, undead masses. There were millions of them and only one of him, but Lance didn't mind one bit.

    Evil didn't stand a chance against him and his Lottie, nor did they stand a chance against the spray of bullets he began to rain down on them.

    If Lance was gonna burn in the hell that was Raccoon City, he wasn't going to go down without a fight.~

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sad goodnight :((((
> 
> I hope yall liked. Comments and kudos are appreciated. So is constructive criticism. 
> 
> Come yell at me on Tumblr @yes-my-paladin or chat with me on Discord @syn.sin#3512


End file.
